


Warriors

by flickawhip



Category: Strictly Come Dancing RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-04 14:09:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 76
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5336921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I love the woman I've become, because I fought to become her.</p><p>AU - Not Real.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warriors

The silence has fallen again but this time Phantom smiles. 

"You can get extremely fierce when you want to, you know that?"

"Only when someone talks absolute rubbish..."

"Gee thanks."

"I love you, you idiot."

"I love you too nerd... and I love the woman I've become, because I fought to become her..."

"So you did... so did I."

There's a smirk on Phantom's face as she replies. 

"Just look at us, two warriors standing strong."


End file.
